Sonadow story
by asilverydoctor
Summary: Sonic is running and gets invited to a party that Tails is throwing. He goes to the party and Shadow is there and Sonic kind of flirts with him. I'm horrible at writing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic was running, like always, but then Tails was suddenly flying in the tornado right next to Sonic.

"Hey, buddy! What's up?" Asked Sonic still running.

"I'm throwing a party and I was wondering if you would like to come?" Asked back Tails.

"Hm... what's would be more fun... running or a party... such a hard decision..."

"Sonic!"

"Kidding! Of course I'll come. ;) What time?"

"6pm."

"Ok, see you then!"  
>Then Tails flew off.<p>

~at 6~  
>Sonic went up to Tails' house. He knocked on the door and whistled while he waited. No response. He knocked again. Dead silence. Now he was aggravated. He banged on the door and tapped his foot. Then Tails appeared from the back.<p>

"Hey Sonic! We are in the back!" Said Tails.

"Could've told me that from the beginning." Said Sonic.

"Ya, my bad. Sorry.^^;"  
>The two went to the back. Amy glomped Sonic.<p>

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii Sonikku!" Said Amy.

"Hey Ames. Can you please let go?"asked annoyed Sonic.

"I guess..." Amy let go and went back to the group.  
>Sonic looked to see who was here. Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Cheese, silver, Blaze,...Shadow... wait! Shadow? Why is he here? Shadow looked up at Sonic.<p>

"That faker is here..."mumbled Shadow. "Figures..."  
>He went and got some punch.<br>Sonic had blushed when Shadow looked at him, but it was a very faint blush. Only if shadow knew how Sonic felt...


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic sighed and went to go say hello to Shadow.

"Hello there, Shadz! ^^" greeted Sonic.  
>Shadow only glanced at him then walked away.<p>

"O.O;... Ya, talk to you later Shadz! ^^;" Said Sonic as Shadow walked away.  
>Sonic gave himself a face palm.<br>"Smooth..."mumbled Sonic to himself.

"What is up with that Faker?" Shadow thought to himself. He only shrugged, but when he looked forward again, Rouge was standing in front of him.

"How is going, hun?" Flirted Rouge.  
>Shadow only blinked then gave her dull eyes.<p>

"Not interested, Rouge. But I know someone that is though." Said Shadow.

"Who?"  
>Shadow turned her to the direction where the punch bowl is at where Knuckles is making himself a glass of punch. Knuckles felt a stare and looked in their direction and saw Rouge looking at him. He blushed a little and completely forgot about where he was pouring at. He poured the punch on himself.<p>

"gah!" panicked Knuckles as he tried cleaning the spill on him with only one napkin. His face was completely red. Rouge giggled a little.

"See? Now go knock yourself out." Said Shadow as he walked away from Rouge.  
>Rouge smirked and went over to Knuckles like Shadow said. Shadow saw Sonic stuffing his face with chili dogs. He chuckled a little. Sonic was about to take a bite of a new helpless chili dog, but heard Shadow chuckle. He looked in Shadow's direction.<p>

"Hey Shadz! What's so funny?" asked Sonic.  
>Shadow stopped and looked at Sonic.<p>

"You." said Shadow.  
>Sonic perked up.<p>

"How so?"  
>Shadow blinked in confusion.<p>

"You were literally stuffing your face with chili dogs."  
>Sonic ran up to him.<p>

"Want my chili dog? And i Just say that to anyone. Heck, I don't let ANYONE touch MY chili dogs, but you can have this one if you want.^^" offered Sonic filled with excitement.  
>Shadow looked at Sonic, the chili dog, and back at Sonic again.<p>

"*sigh* But just this once." sighed Shadow. He took the chili dog and started to eat it.  
>Sonic made a squee face and was slightly wagging his tail out of happiness. Shadow looked at him oddly. But in some strange way, he was somewhat happy to see Sonic so filled up with joy.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Once Shadow had finished eating the chili dog, Sonic went to get another one.

"*gasp* NOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Sonic.  
>Everyone looked at his direction.<br>"Someone ate all the chili dogs!"  
>Rouge, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Blaze, and Knuckles laughed. Silver did a nervous laugh. Sonic faced Silver. He ran up to him and stared him down.<br>"Is that CHILI DOG remains I see on you?" Demanded Sonic.

"Uh..." nervously responded Silver.

"Its was you!" Sonic attacked him.

"Gah! Help!"

Everyone laughed, including Shadow. While the two were fighting, Shadow, not Tails, had made more chili dogs. He brought them out and Sonic smelled them soon as they entered the outside air. He ran to them and adored their beautiful sight. He looked up to see who was holding the plate.

"Shadow? You made these?" Said surprised Sonic.

"I got hungry..." claimed Shadow.  
>Sonic looked around at the other tasty foods on the table including cake. Sonic smirked at him.<p>

"Uh huh. Very interesting story you got there." Smirked Sonic.  
>Shadow rolled his eyes. And put the plate full of chili dogs down.<p>

"I think you made them... for... me."

"Don't be silly faker. I made these so I can have one for myself."

"Sure..."

"But I guess you can have some."  
>Sonic smiled and gave Shadow a hug.<p>

"What the- what are you doing?" Demanded Shadow.

"Giving you a thank you hug! ^.^" thanked Sonic. He let go and stared at the chili dogs.  
>"But now, I'm going to get myself one of these chili dogs!" He began to eat one.<p>

Shadow rolled his eyes and walked away from the monster eating chili dog

"Hey Shadow!" Said a very hyper, annoying Charmy.  
>Shadow sighed.<p>

"So, what was that back there? Do you like making Sonic happy?"

"Charmy! What is wrong with you?" Said angrily Shadow.

"Well, sometime while you sleep outside next to your usual tree, I can hear you sleep talk! Because I always fly by there! And you usually talk about So-"  
>Shadow closed his mouth before he could finish.<p>

"Charmy, be quiet. Go talk to Cream or Espio. Not me." Ordered Shadow.  
>Charmy shrugged and flew off to Cream. Shadow sighed.<p>

"So, who do you have dreams about?" Whispered Sonic behind Shadow.

Shadow jumped and turned around.

"You scared me, Sonic! Don't do that again!" Silently yelled Shadow.

"Uh huh. So who do you dream about?"

"None of your business."

"Is it me? Cuz Charmy was about to say my name."

"Ya, dreaming about beating your ass up, if you don't shut up!"

Sonic chuckled and walked away.

"Damn..."mumbled Shadow.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon day became night and Tails started a little campfire. He got some marshmallows, gramm crackers, and chocolate to make smores or whatever you wanted to do with the food. Sonic went up to Tails.

"Hey, Buddy! Can you make more chili dogs?" asked Sonic.

"Don't you think you had enough?" asked back Tails.

"My tummy is making the rummblies and only chili dogs can satisfy it! Please! I'll die if I don't get some soon!" Sonic acted over dramatic. He was on the ground begging for them and acting like he was about to die from starvation. Tails kept saying no.

"Even if I wanted to make you some, I ran out of hot dogs." said Tails.

"But ~sniffs~ but I'm dying here!" weeped Sonic.

Shadow was getting annoyed of Sonic's weeping. His marshmallow that was roasting caught in flames for being in the fire too long. Shadow didn't seem to care. He threw the stick in the fire and stormed to Sonic.

"If I go take yu somewhere to get some stupid chili digs, will you finally shut up?" demanded Shadow.

Sonic perked up, stood up with a quick jump, wagged his tail, and said, "Of course!"

Shadow sighed and left with Sonic. Everyone gave weird looks at the two leaving.

"I can understand Shadow leaving, but Sonic is usually a party person." said Knuckles.

"This is barely a party..." mumbled Rouge.


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow and Sonic was at a diner and Shadow ordered sonic some chili dogs TO GO!

"But Shadow, why can't I eat them here?!" aked Sonic.

"Because I don't want to spend another minute alone with you!" claimed Shadow.

"But I'm a lovable, wonderful, awesome, friendliest, nicest..."  
>Shadow zoned out as Sonic went on and on and on.<p>

"hedgehog in the universe!" finally finshed Sonic.

"That is exactly why Sonic. You talk way too much about yourself."

"What do you mean? I'm not allowed to talk about you because if I did, you try try to beat the chili dogs outta me!"

"... I never said that..." mumbled Shadow.

"What? But i figured-"

"If you were paid to think, you would be homeless."

"Homeless is okay."

"Without chili dogs."

"...THAT WOULD BE HORRIBLE!"

"Keep your voice down! God! ... Where are those chili dogs?!"

Sonic shrugged. He gazed around the diner. He noticed the kitchen was dark.

"uh Shadz?"

"What?"

"I think the diner closed on us..."

"What?!" Shadow gazed around too and no one was in any seats or kitchen. "Well, I'm outta here." Shadow walked out of the booth and towards the door.

"So Shadz, where are you going?" wondered Sonic as he walked next to Shadow.

"Home."

"Why? The night is still young!"  
>Shadow rolled his eyes.<p>

"... HEY! You like action stuff, right?" asked Sonic.

"Ya so?" responded Shadow.

"THEN, maybe you wanna see that kick butt, awesome, actiony, stuff... MOVIE!"

"...no."

"Come on, it will be awesome! It will be the chili dogs of movies!"

"Chili dogs of movies? What does that mean?"

"Well, I think chili dogs are the best thing in the UNIVERSE! so that means that movie will be too since it is the chili dogs of movies! And I have tickets to go."

"How did you get those tickets?"

"radio. So wanna come?"

"Will you shut up and leave me alone afterwards?"

"Of course!"

"Fine, I'll go with you."

"Yes! ... I mean cool! ... " Sonic said nervously.  
>Shadow rolled his eyes.<p> 


End file.
